<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthdays by PowerOverDrive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963247">Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive'>PowerOverDrive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few weeks ago it was Maya's birthday and soon it'll be Riley's and all Maya wanted was Riley to tell Farkle how she felt. And all Riley wants is Farkle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arguing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is very old, and was written years ago. It's not very good, but I'm simply posting it here for conventional purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R: I don't get it why are you still upset about this</p><p>M: Because you knew exactly what I wanted for my birthday but you chose to completely ignore my present</p><p>R: Well what you wanted was completely ridiculous</p><p>M: So apparently it's ridiculous that I want you to stop being miserable every time you see the boy you love so deeply that his name is all over all of your notebooks and folders?</p><p>R: Well, um, you got a sweater and that's all you're getting from me</p><p>M: I would rather be freezing cold on the outside and be warm on the inside because I know that my best friend did the right thing</p><p>Riley's happiness got to her and put a big smile on her face.</p><p>R: Aww do you really mean that?</p><p>M: Of course I do, so you're going to tell Farkle how you feel?</p><p>Riley quickly wiped the smile off her face and became serious again</p><p>R: Absolutely not</p><p>M: You're really not gonna tell him?</p><p>R: No, besides he's moved on he's with Smackle now</p><p>M: So you're really gonna let Smackle stand in the way of your feelings with Farkle?</p><p>R: Yes I'm not gonna let myself ruin someone else's relationship because of my feelings</p><p>M: Fine whatever, we're not going anywhere with this, but since you didn't get what I wanted I'll try my hardest to get what you wanted. So Riley what do you want for your birthday?</p><p>Riley had crazy and happy but evil face and started laughing.</p><p>R: I want Farkle</p><p>Maya rolled her eyes and started to head toward the bay window</p><p>M: You're impossible to work with Riley</p><p>She opened up the window and started to climb out</p><p>R: Wait where are you going?</p><p>M:To talk to someone with sanity!</p><p>She left and Riley went under her bed and pulled out pictures with of course her and Farkle she threw them on her bed and rolled around in them.</p><p>R: I think I need therapy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley and Maya were talking in the hallway outside their history class until they see Zay and Lucas lifting Farkle like he couldn't walk.</p><p>M: What's wrong with Farkle?</p><p>L: Smackle has found another genius and unfortunately dumped Farkle</p><p>M: Aww poor kid</p><p>She started to caress him like a 4 year old who fell on the ground.</p><p>R: How could Smackle find someone smarter than Farkle?</p><p>F: She didn't find someone smarter she found someone cuter</p><p>He started to whimper so Zay and Lucas gave Farkle to Riley, and she was holding him bridal style.</p><p>Z: Oh no, he already cried and we are not going through that again!</p><p>Lucas and Zay ran away and obviously weren't going to come back for Farkle. Riley looked at Maya and Maya took a big step back.</p><p>R: You're seriously not going help me with Farkle?</p><p>M: No, but since Smackle left you're his next princess, so um good luck with that,</p><p>She took off following Lucas and Zay down the hall and very soon you couldn't even hear her loud footsteps.</p><p>R: Well I guess it's just you and me for today Farkle</p><p>F: Riley?</p><p>R: Yeah?</p><p>F: Can I have a hug?</p><p>R: Of course you can</p><p>She sets Farkle down and they hug each other tightly and soon Riley feels her shoulder soon get really wet, he was crying. Then, Riley started to silently cry, not just because he was crying, but because she knows Farkle might love Smackle instead of Riley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley came into her room and flopped down on her bed with Maya following her closing the door.</p><p>M: Today's your lucky day Riles</p><p>R: What're you talking about?</p><p>M: Farkle and Smackle are no longer together, which means you can tell him how you feel right?</p><p>R: Did you see him today? He was clinging on to me the entire day and 50% of the time he was crying and the other 50% he was whimpering and sniffling</p><p>M: Well maybe he'll stop crying if he gets good news from you</p><p>R: No way, he can't know right now he's grieving his relationship</p><p>M: Okay that's enough!</p><p>R: What'd you mean?</p><p>M: You've loved Farkle since we came back from Texas</p><p>R: So?</p><p>M: That was in 7th grade</p><p>R: Your Point being?</p><p>M: We're in the 9th grade!</p><p>R: Okay I see your point</p><p>M: You need to tell him how you feel</p><p>R: I will, eventually</p><p>M: I'm giving you until the end of your birthday to tell him</p><p>R: But what happens if I don't tell him?</p><p>M: Then I will tell him myself, so that gives you the rest of today, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and your birthday to tell him</p><p>R: Do you think I can do it?</p><p>M: Oh pumpkin, I know you can do it</p><p>They get up and hug each other tightly</p><p>R: Thanks peaches</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TWTF Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the morning of Tuesday and Farkle is still hugging Riley, but at least he stopped whimpering.</p><p>L: So how long do you think it'll take to get Farkle back?</p><p>M: Obviously it'll take a little while he hasn't released Riley since they saw each other this morning</p><p>Lucas, Zay, and Maya turn to Riley and Farkle and he's still hugging Riley, and the three start to giggle.</p><p>R: There is nothing wrong with this, he's grieving his relationship</p><p>Luckily, Farkle's head was too buried in Riley's chest to hear anything but her heartbeat. The bell rang So Riley scooted to her next class with Farkle following, then Riley turns to Maya and whispers to her</p><p>R: Alright, obviously today isn't the day to tell him</p><p>Maya rolls her eyes and continued to walk to their next class.</p><p>It's the morning of Wednesday and Riley has yet to tell Farkle how she feels, and probably chose to not tell him anytime soon. They all meet up outside their first period class and Farkle finally let go of Riley but he still wasn't talking it barely look like he was breathing.</p><p>M: Awww come on Farkle, we need our little genius back</p><p>He gave no response and was just staring at the floor, and slouching it practically looked like he was gonna fall.</p><p>L: Come on Farkle you're completely fine, you need to snap out of it</p><p>He continued to remain lifeless</p><p>R: Come on who's our good little genius?</p><p>He remained lifeless but finally spoke.</p><p>F: I am</p><p>R: Yay you finally spoke</p><p>She hugged Farkle tightly then realized what she had done and her eyes were wide open. Lucas, Zay, and Maya looked at the two then slowly started to back away and then ran away.</p><p>R: Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!</p><p>It's finally Thursday and Riley hasn't told anyone but Maya about her feelings, only today, Friday, and her birthday. The only good thing about today is Farkle can finally speak full sentences.</p><p>M: You need to tell him</p><p>R: Don't you think it's a little too early to tell him?</p><p>M: No not at all</p><p>R: *sigh* Well I don't know how to tell him</p><p>M: Then figure it out, only two more days Riley</p><p>Maya walks off and Farkle comes from down the hall and sits next to Riley without saying anything.</p><p>R: You need another hug?</p><p>F: No thanks, but-</p><p>He has both their heads leaning against each other in a very close position.</p><p>F: This feels good too</p><p>R: Okay</p><p>R: *thinks* Today is not the day to tell him</p><p>It's finally the second to last day, and Riley has been avoiding Farkle for the entire day.</p><p>M: Come on Riley we have to get on the subway and get home before it rains harder</p><p>R: I don't want to</p><p>M: Why not?</p><p>R: I've may or may not been avoiding Farkle the whole day</p><p>M: Awww, come on pumpkin you have to tell him eventually</p><p>R: Do I have to?</p><p>M: Yes you do, now come on because it's cold outside</p><p>R: Fine</p><p>After being in a freezing subway with Lucas and Farkle, they finally arrived in Riley's house and went straight to Riley's warm bed.</p><p>M: So, when are you gonna tell him?</p><p>R: Maya, I do not want to talk about that right now</p><p>M: Fine but we're coming back to this topic</p><p>R: Fine, but on a more important note. What'd you get for my birthday?</p><p>M: Oh you'll find out soon enough</p><p>R: You're gonna make me wait all the way till tomorrow night?</p><p>M: Nope, 12:00 on the dot is when you shall receive your present</p><p>R: At night?</p><p>M: Yup the second it turns December 8th I will deliver your present directly to you</p><p>R: You're gonna be here at 12:00 at night</p><p>M: You bet</p><p>R: What's in this present that's so important?</p><p>M: Like I said, you'll see</p><p>They smile and suddenly there's thunder and lightning and Riley falls out of her bed</p><p>M: You okay pumpkin?</p><p>R: Yeah I think I'm okay</p><p>M: Well, I'm gonna go home, make sure your present is ready</p><p>R: You're just gonna leave me here when it's raining?!</p><p>M: Don't worry only like 8 more hours till I come back</p><p>Maya gets up and is about to walk out but she stops herself and turns to Riley.</p><p>M: Remember one more day</p><p>Riley lays on her bed and repeats those same words.</p><p>R: One more day.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TWTF Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley fell sound asleep after Maya left, until she suddenly heard a knock on her window, she looked at her clock with a confused face.</p><p>R: Maya said she would be here at 12 it's only 8</p><p>She goes to open the window and to her surprise it's Farkle and he's soaking wet. She pulls him in and throws him a warm and soft towel.</p><p>R: Farkle what'd you doing here?</p><p>F: My parents aren't home and aren't going to be home anytime soon, and Lucas and Maya are together, and Zay is hanging out with Vanessa since she goes back to Texas tomorrow.</p><p>R: Don't you have other friends?</p><p>F: No, after the Romeo and Juliet play most of my friends ditched me, and all the others took Smackle's side in the relationship, so when she left, they left too.</p><p>R: Well I think it was stupid for her to break up with you</p><p>F: Do you really mean that?</p><p>R: Yeah I do</p><p>F: Thanks Riley</p><p>He hugs her and Riley has to fight back her tears and emotions, and gets rid of them when Farkle lets go of her.</p><p>R: Hey Farkle</p><p>He finishes trying to dry himself but his clothes are soaked.</p><p>F: Yeah Riley</p><p>R: I love-, I would love to get you some warm clothes</p><p>She leaves and goes through a laundry basket that had Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle's clothes from the last time they slept over. She finally finds his clothes and goes back to her room and she drops the clothes when she sees Farkle without his shirt, she quickly picks them up puts her hand over eyes and gives them to her. Unfortunately she's still a super klutz so when trying to leave the room she slams into the wall and falls with Farkle kneeling beside her.</p><p>F: Oh my gosh Riley are you okay?</p><p>R: *groans* Yeah I'm fine just hurry up and change</p><p>She puts her hand over her eyes again and crawls away into the living room after about a minute Farkle comes in the living room with his wet clothes in his hands.</p><p>F: What'd I do with these</p><p>R: Oh just leave them wherever I'm still trying to get my vision in focus</p><p>F: Why don't we get you to your bedroom</p><p>Riley tries to stand up but Farkle carries her bridal style to her room and sets her down on the bed.</p><p>R: You didn't have to do that</p><p>F: I know, I wanted to</p><p>R: Well I'm sorry that I ruined your night</p><p>F: What do you mean</p><p>R: Well I can't see and I thought you were gonna leave</p><p>F: If it's okay with you I thought I would just lay beside you</p><p>R: *Smiles Widely* Y-Y-Y-Yay!</p><p>F: *Rolls eyes and smiles* You're ridiculously adorable</p><p>He lays right next to her and pulls the sheets over, then she sits back up</p><p>R: Um, Farkle?</p><p>F: Yes Riley?</p><p>R: You know how when you promised that you would always love Maya and I for the rest of your life</p><p>He sits up as well with a concerned and confused look.</p><p>F: Of course I remember that and that promise still remains</p><p>R: You didn't love Smackle more than us?</p><p>F: Riley, there's no one on this earth or universe that I could love more than you</p><p>R: Don't you mean me and Maya</p><p>F: No I mean, you</p><p>R: I thought you loved us both</p><p>F: I do, but I love Maya, but I'm in love with you</p><p>R: Farkle I-</p><p>F: No it's okay I know you love Lucas, I already said too much I'll get going</p><p>He stands up and luckily Riley gets her vision back and stands up.</p><p>R: No Farkle that's not what I meant I need to tell you how I feel</p><p>F: Riley, I already know how you feel about Lucas</p><p>He heads to the bay window and Riley jumps on his back.</p><p>F: Riley what're you doing?!</p><p>R: You're not leaving until you find out how I feel!</p><p>F: Riley get off my back I already know how you feel</p><p>R: Riley's not going anywhere!</p><p>[reference to the pilot episode when Farkle yells "Farkle's not going anywhere!"]</p><p>F: Riley you don't need to tell me how you feel about Lucas I already know!</p><p>R: FOR GODSAKE I DO NOT LOVE LUCAS!</p><p>Farkle stops moving and Riley jumps off his back and faces him.</p><p>F: What'd you mean?</p><p>R: I don't love Lucas anymore</p><p>F: Why not?</p><p>R: I love someone else</p><p>F: Do you love Charlie?</p><p>R: Not even close</p><p>F: Zay?</p><p>R: Oh god no</p><p>F: Then who is it?</p><p>R: It's- it's- you</p><p>F: What?</p><p>Riley pulls him by his neck and kisses, then let's him go, and as soon as she does guess what happens next. He faints.</p><p>R: Farkle are you okay?</p><p>F: Give me a second</p><p>He stands back up and kisses Riley and she kisses him back.</p><p>F: Yeah I'm okay</p><p>R: What does this mean?</p><p>F: Whatever you want it to mean</p><p>R: So we're boyfriend and-</p><p>F: Girlfriend? Yes, yes we are</p><p>R: Okay</p><p>F: Try again</p><p>R: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yaaay!</p><p>He smiles and kisses her again, then another sound of thunder comes from the window causing the power to go out. Suddenly Farkle hears Riley start to cry</p><p>F: Riley calm down, it's okay. Just go to sleep and tomorrow it'll be sunny again.</p><p>He puts her in the bed pulls the covers over and is about to climb out of the window when Riley stops him.</p><p>R: Farkle?</p><p>F: Yeah Riley?</p><p>R: Please don't leave me alone</p><p>F: Okay</p><p>He climbs in bed with Riley and wraps his arms around her, another sound of lighting comes and she cries harder.</p><p>F: Shh it's okay let's just go to sleep</p><p>R: Okay</p><p>It's 11:59 when Maya climbs through the window and sees Farkle and Riley in each other's arms. She smiles and puts Riley's present on the nightstand as soon as it turns to 12:00. And is about to climb out of the window but she stops herself and looks back once more.</p><p>M: Happy Birthday Riley</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thank You Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece. </p><p>Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.</p><p>To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is also available on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and Wattpad.</p><p>Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!</p><p>Follow my social media:</p><p>Insta: @poweroverdrive</p><p>Twitter: @poweroverdrive_</p><p>Tumblr: @poweroverdrive</p><p>Wattpad: @poweroverdrive</p><p>Fanfiction.net: @poweroverdrive</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>